Day and night, Good and bad, Spy and thief
by Bruised tulips
Summary: " hurry up and catch her before she gets away!"" Ha. Like you'll ever catch me. I'm the chameleon. The person who always gets away.I gotta e." Cammie is a spy at day but, at night she's a thief. Join cammie and her adventures as a spy and her meeting a boy with green eyes & annoying smirk.Her being chased by a terrorist group and the C.I.A., F.B.I.,AND OF CORSE M16.
1. The thief within the spy

**so this is my second fanfiction and I am thinking of writing this story about cammie being a spy at day but at night she's a thief. so if I don't get 5 reviews then I'm going to delete it. So I hope I will like it.**

** Disclaimer: Ally carter owns all.**

* * *

_** CHAPTER ONE **_

_** THE THIEF WITHIN THE SPY**_

_** CAMMIE'S P.O.V.**_

people say that the good always wins. So why do good people die? Why does the bad get away with it all? Well No one knows. Nether do I but I can tell you one thing. It's fun being on both sides of the law.

Hi, I'm cameron Ann Morgan But, call me cammie. I'm 15 years old and i am a sophomore student in the Gallagher academy for exceptional women. my school is in Virginia's and my mom is the headmistress of the school. My dad, well my dad is M.I.A. he disappeared 3 years ago and no one knows If he's dead or still alive.

How did he disappear? Well he went on a mission. You must be confused when i said mission. you see, my school isn't a normal school and my life isn't a normal life either. I'm a spy. You heard my. Spy. I go to a school for spy's. The outside world doesn't know it's a school for spy's. so that makes my parents spy's to.

so my dad went on a mission and disappeared. I was only 12 years old. Me and my dad were very close. Now I'm with my mom in this school. My friends are Rebecca Baxter but don't call her Rebecca or you'll end up in a coma. Macey McHenry and Elizabeth sutton are also my friends. We all are spy's of corse And we make a great team.

There just one secret that I have that no one will ever know. and when I mean no one, I really mean no one. I am a spy but, a thief also. yes, A Thief. Remember I said that its fun being on both sides of the law. Well I mean being on the good side and the bad. Spy and thief.

So, I steal jewelry, diamonds, paintings and of course money. Yep, I like to steal but, that's only at night And I'm a spy at day. I escape from school by using secret passageways. I started being a thief when I was 10 years old. How did I manage to steal. Well that's also a secret. I used to have a partner but, he s disappeared. I don't know who got him but, it was the same day my dad disappeared.

Do you get the connection. well of you didn't well my dad is my partner. When I was 10, I found my dad comeing home late at night but, he was wearing a disguise. He then told me he was a thief and I begged him to let me help. He agreed and then we started a team together. My mom never found out and will never ever find out. He would distract the police while I would steal our object that we wanted To steel and we would get away with it.

I missed him So much but now I'm hear at my school and stealing priceless objects at night. But let me tell you, I used to have a boyfriend named josh but, I had to break up with him because he's a civilian. so now hear I am being a spy and a thief but here's the question. Would you dare join me and my adventures. of you do then let's start.

* * *

** 5 reviews ok. Please review. I really have this idea on my head and I just decided we publish it. Please review and thank you.**


	2. The beginning

**sorry I haven't been able to update soon.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and I Decided to continue this story.**

** well here's the Next chapter. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

** THE BEGINNING **

** CAMMIES POV. **

Life in rooseville, Virginia was a happy life. I was very close to my mom and dad and of corse Rebecca Baxter, my friend( prefers to be called Bex).

We as a family used to have dinner together on every Sunday but, sometimes my mom or dad went on missions. I remember the first time they told me they were spies who worked for the C.I.A. I was only 5 years old and in kindergarten.

-^_^-^_^-* flash back *-^_^-^_^-

" Cammie, sweetheart. Come over here."_  
_

" okay, mom. What is it?"

" cam, me and your dad have something very important to tell you and that you have to swear to never tell anybody. take the secret to your own grave. Okay."

" okay, mama. What is It you have to tell me mama?"

" okay. Mathew, can you come over here."

" alright camster, come sit on my lap. This wil probably take a while."

" ok daddy." I run to my dad and sit on his lap trying to get comfortable. I look at at my mom and then my dad.

" so what is this secret mom?"

" alright, cammie do you know where we work at? Or better not what we do for life?" I shake my head for her amswer.

" well cammie, me and your dad work for the C.I.A. Yes, we are spies and we go on missions For work and when you grow up, you'll be a spy working for the. C.I.A, M15 or maybe the F.B.I. What were trying to say is that we are spy's And you are going to learn how to be one but, you already are a natural since you always dissapear in the crowd. So cam, please understand that this won't change anything and that we still love you. Please don't get mad" I get up from sitting on my dad's lap and I hug my mom.

I must have surprised her because she wasn't trying to hide it.

" oh,mama. I would never hate you or anything. you just say it all of a sudden and I would just say is that, I'm surpried. Really, I'm really shocked And then happy cause I have the coolest parents ever who are spies. It's so cool and I'm going to be a spy too mama. Me and Bex together as spies. Yay!"

-^_^-^_^-* flashback over*-^_^-^_^-

I still miss that memory but here I am. A spy, a legacy, and of corse a thief.

Thief, you say. Well that's another story. A different story on different times and days with different people. Completly different.

I was only 10 when I started to steal with my partner, my dad.

* * *

When your_ on the roof of tall buildings, you can see everything. It's a really pretty s_cene but, its even better at night. When the lights of the city is on and the beauty of the sky has with its stars

Well I'm on a 30 floor building ready to jump of.

To explain what is going on, I'll just say no!, I'm not going to commite suicide! I'll just say I'm going to save myself and when I mean save myself, i mean escape from the C.I.A,M15 and F.B.I.

Yes, it's 12:00pm at a Saturday night and here I am on the edge of a 30 floor building ready to jump and escape With my treasure In my bag. I stole The Tear Of The Moon. A blue necklace that's supposed to come out in the museum for display but, once again I, the thief, has stoled something priceless.

So I'm either making the decision to jump or I'm going to have to fight my way through. Either way, I'm still gonna escape but, I don't want to have a scratch on my face or my friends are gonna question me. So I'm gonna jump.

" Hold it right there missy! drop your bag and put your hands up! Now!" The police officer came prepared with A weapon pointing at me. I knew he wasn't a real police officer. He was an agent from the C.I.A in disguise On a mission and that mission was me. To capture me.

" like I'll ever listen to you Agent Max. What? Surprised that I know you? Well you should be since I know every thing about you and your family and if ypu dare try to stop me, we'll you've been warned, I can hurt you and your family Agent max. who else is with you agent max? Agent Morgan and solomen Isn't it. Come out, I know your there."

" well your very good for an agent except your not." Came a deep voice in the shadows. Mr solomen aka. My godfather or teacher . Comes out of the shadows and looks at me.

" well thanks for the compliment agent solomen. agent Morgan, dont you want to meet your target Before she disappears?"

" I'd rather captcher you than meet you."

" oh. Feisty aren't you. You know , your husband and daughter must have loved you very much agent Morgan and of corse I know everything about you all. Every human being. well it was nice talking with you but I'm running out of time . So tahtah. Bye chicas."

I jump from the roof of the building and I grab one of the edges of a window and I hang on. I climb the window and enter a bedroom. The room was a white room with paintings hanging on the walls and other decorations. I then hear someone enter the room and I see that it's just a boy but, a hot boy

He had Dark black hair and emerald green eyes with a smirk on his face. that smirk doesn't look nice on his gorgeous face. ugh, it's annoying already But, I have this feeling that I should know him from Somewhere. Is his name zake, no. Zac, no. Zak,no. Zack,np. Zachery, no. Wait , it's Zachary Goode. Ah there it goes. Zachery Goode, a spy/assassin with A mother who is a terrorist.

" Hi, mr. Goode. Beautiful night isn't. Huh. So, sorry for the mess but, I have to go. Sorry." I act casually like if nothing happened.

I then walk past him but, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

" now where do you think your going Dressed like that thief?"

" Hey, let go of me."

" and why should I do that and answer my question."

" why should I Goode?"

" well then there would be trouble."

" oh, we'll I already have enough trouble for one day. Sorry but, I gotta go. I'm busy."

And with that I used my other arm and punched him in the face. Ouch, that's gonna leave a bruise. I grab a napotone patch and placed it on him. I then walked around looking for any cash or anything useful for oneday but only found $20. Oh well, at last it's good for a taxi. I need to get back home to my grand parents House.

I enter the restroom to get out of my disguise and I put on my regular clothes. I exit the restroom with my bag and I level the Room.

I walk down the hallway and enter the elevator.

* * *

** Yay. Another chapter for my 4 reviewers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with school and going to parties and other places But, o should stop with the escises.**

** Please review and I'll update soon. I won't take long to update if I get some reviews. Thanks :)**


	3. GOING HOME

**thanks for the reviews. I love you guys. Here is another chapter for the reviews. Enjoy.**

** DISCLAIMER: ally carter owns the Gallagher series. **

* * *

_** CHAPTER THREE**_

_** GOING HOME**_

_** cammies P.O.V.**_

_ I was in a taxi on the way to my grandparents home but to the airport first. It is a hot night in summer._

_ It is summer vacation and I am visiting my grandparents for summer. My grand parents live in Nebraska and I'm in new your city. To say how I got here in the first place is by a friend. I have some connections._

_ I exit the taxi and enter the airport. I walk past people and take out my phone. _

_ " hello, Daniel. Can you give me a ride home to Nebraska. I need to get there before they get worried."_

_ " sure. I'm all yours cam. I'm all ready waiting for you In the private plane."_

_ " thanks Daniel. Your the best." I hung up and walk through people._

_ I past those in line and a security guy grabs my arm and I show him my C.I.A badge. He nods and I walk on. I exit the buildings and walk to the private plain waiting for me. I enter and great Daniel._

_ I sit down and relax and go to sleep._

* * *

_ After one hour in the plane it finally lands. I grab my luggage witch is only my backpack And exit the plane. _

_ " thanks for the trip daniel. I owe you one."_

_ " no problem cams. I'm always in your service. Take care, oh and don't get caught or your business is over cam. Sooner or later you'll be caught by someone and be interrogated and forced to stop what you have been doing. Bye."_

_ " what ever dan. I won't get caught if you tell. Bye" to tell you the truth, I lied. I mean the secret has been kept by others trust worthy enough. We wouldn't be able to accomplish our robberies with out some transportation and Daniel has always been there for me and my dad. So daniel knows our secret but he's not the only one. Others know for example, my aunt Abby, She's the coolest aunt ever._

_ I walk to the front of the airport and I look for a taxi that is not occupied. I look into my pocket for my money to count how much I have, $100. That's how much I have and it's enough for a taxi. If your wondering where I got the money then I would say You probably already know but, if you don't well let's just say I sure am a thief._

_ I whistle a high pitch whistle and a taxi pulls up. I walk to the taxi with my small bag and enter the taxi._

_ " where up to mam?"_

_ " take me to lime street and sesame please."_

_ " yes mam." The man who I think is in his thirties starts driving to my destination, my grandparents house. Oph they are so gonna gbe worried._

_ While the long trip from the airport to the my grandparents house I imagine the boy with emarld eyes and black hair. His good looking face with his 8 pack Being seen through his shirt. And then that smirk. Ugh! Hat annoying smirk but, then again sexy smirk. _

_ Oh my god, I'm turning into a girly girl. I'm a spy, not some childish girl Who likes boys._

_ Gosh I gotta stop hanging out with my friends. He'll be the end of me._

_ after a while I start to get sleepy but thn h taxi stops._

_ " where here am. That would be $50.25."_

_ " oh ok. Here." I give the man the money and a tip and I exit the car._

_ I look up at the two flor building, my grandparents house. Gulp. They are going to be mad For leaving with out Permision. oh please to the all gods, give mercy to survive through the wrath I will face. Please._

* * *

**_So, IM SO SORRY. I really am. I should have been updateing but instead I've been busy woh schoolwork and I've been visiting this other website called wattpad and I've been reading to many books. I know I shouldn't be making excuses but I'm really sorry. Please forgive me._**

**_ Oh and holloween passed but, thanksgiven is comming up and yay. My birthday is coming until next month. Yay for m. Who's birthday is coming up._**

**_ Five reviews please. And tell me what you dressed up for holoween. Dressed up as a black kitty cat. Meow. Bye by._**


	4. MY DREAM or NIGHTMARE

**wow! Nice costumes, I mean a bumblebee and the mat hatter is so cute. I wish I could have seen you with your costume. so here is another chapter to make up for my delay on updateing. Enjoy.**

** Desclamer: ally carter ows the Gallagher girls not me.**

* * *

** CHAPTER 4**

** MY PUNISHMENT?!**

after I got out of the taxi and looked at my grandparents house, I then senced danger. well I didn't really sen ce it but I had this felling in my gut that this wouldn't end well.

So I started to panic. No not the screaming and yelling type of panic but the standing still and talking to your self panic. I mean I started to talk to my self, who does that? Oh yeah me.

I guess my grandparents heard the sound of a car nearby because the next thing you know is that they are outside glaring daggers at me. Gulp.

Great, just another lovely and peaceful day. Not the sarcasm.

" Hi grandma and grandpa. Beautiful night isn't it?" I open my arms for a hug but they don't hug me. In stead they scream at me.

" AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE FOR YOU TO GO OUT SIDE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITH OUT YOU TELLING US! WE WERE ABOUT TO CALL YOUR MOM AND A SEARCH PARTY!"

" Yeah yeah yeah, love you to and I'm sorry. I'll tell you were I went inside. Come on, it's hot outside and I want to go inside to cool of."

We all walk into my grandparents house and we go into the living room and sit down on the sofa.

They both looked at me with the 'your in trouble' look.

" so um, you see I left the house through the window in my room to um... ah, to visit jenefer, our neighbor. Yeah that's it. To visit jenefer. I escaped through the window because I don't want to tell you and if I told you you would have said no."

" But you just came in a taxi and jenefer lives next to us. How is that possible?" My grandpa asks.

" Um. Me and jenefer were going to her friends house and party a little and me and jenefer came in a taxi."

" Uh no, was there drinking in that party?" My grandma asks with Surprise.

" No grandma. We wouldnt drink in a million years. Were to young for that."

" Sorry, I just worry to much. Come on, there is left over dinner. You must be hungry."

" Thanks grandma."

" Yeah yeah and your punishment is no more of my chocolate fridge cake."

" Nooo! Grandma. I love your chocolate fudge cake. It's my life. I would even marry your cake. Please. Don't. Grandpa help me."

" Sorry can't help you on that cammy bear."

We walk tinto the kitcken and I go to the table and sit down on my chair. I miss my mom, even though I just saw her today at night. It was kind of funny because my mom doesn't know that I'm the thief. They will never catch me.

My grandma puts my dish on the table. It has steak, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and of corse vegetables. Yumm.

i grav my nife and fork and dig in.

* * *

After my dinner and brushing my teeth I put on my night gown.

It was a baby blue one from Victoria secret that Rebecca or bex( that's what she tells me to call her if I want to end up in a coma) Macey,and Liz made me bye. It barely covered my butt It was summer and it's hot So I moght as we'll wear it.

I sat down on my bed and looked at the suit case I have that's packed for tomorrow. Today is the last day I will be here because tomorrow I'll be going to my boarding school.

I lay down on my bed and look at the ceiling. I'm going to miss Nebraska And my grandparents.

I turn of the light. And go to sleep.

* * *

-✨㇨9✨ DREAM LAND ✨㇨9✨-

I am in a garden of roses, tulips, for-get-me-not, daisies, And other flowers. There are birds singing and animals walking.

There are horses, wolves, sheep, dogs, cats, rabbits, butterflies, bees, Lady bugs, blue birds, robins, and more. You name it.

its so pretty that I lay on the ground and look up at the sky. The sky is so pretty and I. Lose my eyes.

I hear my fathers voice telling me something. I don't know what he is telling me But, he sounds like he is panicking. Why? Is something going on?

I then fell lips on my lips. SOMEONE IS KISSING ME! But who? I feel them toching my face with ther soft hands.

I open my eyes and I meat a pair Of emerald green eyes. Pretty.

He has Dark black hair. Green eyes and a sexy smirk. Where have I seen him before?

Let's see he has green eyes, black hair, tan skin. you can say he has a handsome face but then again the smirk he has is bothering me.

i mean I would love to be kissed by someone cute and handsome but where have I seen that smirk. Then it clicks.

Of no, oh no,oh no! It's that Zachary kid!

Noooo! Quik, go away, go away. Leave my dream land. This is my dream. I don't want you hear.

" Go away You freak! Get out of my dream!" Instead of him going away he just smirks even more. Ahh! He's a real freal! Someone get rid of him!

" This is your dream. Isn't this to girly for a girly girl? Hahaha."

So what if it's to girly. I'm still a girl aren't I? I feel sad. I want to cry. That's so mean of him. It's always the not guys you have to watch out for.

" So what. What are you doing hear? go away! You don't belong in my life!"

" Aww. Gallagher girl, that hurts." He fake hurts by putting his hand on his heart. Wait, how does he know I'm a Gallagher girl. Shit. I'm in big trouble, but does he know I'm a thief? I look at my hair and I notice that my dish water blond hair is covered by my midnight black hair Wig.

" what are you talking about? what's a Gallagher girl anyways." I lie to him.

" well, aren't you a Gallagher girl?"

" Like I said, what is a gallagher girl?! Ugh, are you deaf or what?"

" No I'm not deaf. Well your a girl right?"

" yeah."

" and you go to Gallagher right?"

" what? What is Gallagher.."

" oh so you don't know?"

" well of corse not. Who do you think I am?"

" well a thief. That's what I think you are. No, you are the thief!"

" hey! Don't yell at me! I am the only one who can yell here! It is my dram anyways!"

" I'm not yelling at you."

" are you sure about that. Because I just heard you with my dam own ears!"

" don't yell at me. I'm older then you and your supposed to respect your elders!"

" Respect your elders my ass! I! Don't! Care! Now get out of here! this dream is like my house, my property and my dream only! Get out!"

" I can do what ever I want to do! You can't tell me what to do!"

" fuck you! I hate you! And if we ever meet again I'll make sur you die!"

" not until I capture you first!"

" deal, we will see about that. You'll regret this asshole and when you do you'll be my servant for life! Hahahah!" I laugh an eavl but I think it sounds mor P&E lile I'm chokeing.

" Are you all right?"

" I'm ok asshole!"

" It don't sound like it."

" I was ok when I was alone but not until you kissed me! That reminds me, why did you kiss me!?"

" oh for no reason. Just wanted to see your reaction."

" Ugh! Just go away And never come back!"

" fine with me bitch." Bitch, bitch, BITCH. did he just call me a BITCH! Oh hell no. No one calls me a bitch.

" He what did you just call me?"

" Oh nothing. I just said bitch. That's all"

" oh, you no you don't."

" I did and yoyll always have that label on ."

" Aaahhhh! you asshole! man whore! bitch! Idiot! Dip shit! and and and, umm, ugh. What ever. just go away you green eye monster."

he smirks and laughs at me. Oh my god, I'm about to cry and I don't really show weakness So I do the only thing I can think of. I sock him where the sun don't shine. Yup, on every boys weakness. His private part.

He falls to the grpund in pain and I start to laught.

" hahahaha! Whos laughing now! You are nothing but, a nightmare! Go away!"

and in a blink of an eye he is gone. Few, I thought he'll never leave. But now I feel empty, sad and lonly. Why? What is wrong with me? And how did he het into my dream?

-✨㇨9✨ DREAM LAND OVER ✨㇨9✨-

* * *

I think I read something about this In the C.I.A. database. Liz created a device that Let's you enter peoples dream. You have to put the devise on your victim and put the other devise on you. It is small like a bug.

so I wake up and I look around. I'm not wearing my clotheses when I met him so how. I'm not wearing my wig either.

How? Hmm.

I get of my bed, turn on the lights and walk up to my mirror. I look at my skinny figure that I call a plain body but, my friends call me sexy And I find nothing. Where is that dam bug.

oh he is a good spy. I turn around and grab another mirror to see my back And sure enough the bug is on my neck. I take it of and I was about to crush it when suddenly I got this Idea.

if I crush it then he'll know that am spy also And probably wont stop at nothing until he cathes me and finds my identity. So I decide For tomorrow to put it on some random person and let's see what happens. Oh it will be so funny but to bad I wont be able to see.

i put the devise on the night stand and turn of the lights to go to sleep. I Carl into my bed and This time I sleep because if I dream I'm a fraid it's gonna be about Zach. Ugh that annoying being. Who created that child? Oh yeah, his parents. Disgusting but. Then again hot person.

* * *

**so what do you think. Do you like it. Huhuh.**

** Please care to tell me what you think.**

** What are you gonna do for thanks giving? Are you gonna visit relatives or stay home and realax? **

** I think I might stay home and read a book.**

** Toodles**


End file.
